


The Sweetest Taste

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Headcanon beyond this point.<br/>...<br/>Thane walks in to find Risa Shepard eating watermelon, taste tests ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired a bit by this: [The Value of Sharing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/113398)  
> Mainly the opening scene
> 
> I do not own the characters herein, they are property of BioWare. 
> 
> Shameless smut, enjoy.

Risa moaned loudly, an exhausted smile crossing her face. “Oh my God.” She’d missed having the ability to indulge. She leaned back and looked at herself, her bra was stained. She sighed, everything had its price, didn’t it? Sticky liquid was running down her chin and she tried to lap it up and keep from dribbling more onto her chest. The doors to her quarters opened and she gasped. Thane walked in and cocked one brow ridge at her, she was covered in a pinkish liquid and what looked like small bits of pulverized meat were sticking to her skin. Her sheepishly surprised expression was slightly amusing.

“Siha?” Risa nodded in response, she was adorable looking when he could catch her off guard. Something about her not being completely collected just made her seem kind of childlike. “What are you eating?”

Risa sputtered, swallowing and trying not to squirt juice out between her teeth when she spoke. “Watermelon.” Her mouth was still half full of delicious sweet melon. She used a spoon to take out a small bit from the untouched half of the fruit and offered it to Thane, “bite?”

He smirked and took the spoon, eating the piece of fruit gingerly, having to wipe his mouth more than once. “It’s delicious.”

Shepard smiled, feeling accomplished, and swallowed the rest of her mouth full. “It’s a fruit native to Earth, kind of hard to get nowadays, so when I saw this I kind of hoarded it and disappeared.” That was an understatement. When she saw the melon on a shop on the Citadel she bought all three and hoarded the three of them in her personal food storage and was just now cutting into the first. She’d be washing the sugar off of her utility knife for days, but it was so worth it. 

Thane chuckled and took another bite, it was different than anything he’d eaten. The texture was not what he’d expected, almost grainy and the taste was light and intensely sweet. The green rind reminded him of his own skin and the bright pink flesh made him think of Risa. It was an odd thing to be reminded of. Risa had stripped down to her bra and panties, and after eating a bite himself he could tell why. He stood and put the spoon down, stepping out from behind the table while unfastening his pants and shirt, he was grateful Risa had bought him some clothing before he came back. Thane didn’t have to see her to know that Risa was staring, she’d even stopped chewing. That last bit almost forced a playful smile to his lips. He stripped himself down to his under shorts and sat back down.

Risa blinked and took another bite of the melon; it wasn’t the only sweet thing in the room. She internally scolded herself for thinking something that ridiculous. Thane’s old outfit didn’t leave much to speculation, but even then the outline was shocking. It’d make a human male blush and stammer she was sure. She looked at his abdomen, the dark green striped patterns continued onto his sides and even his arms and legs.  
The more she saw of them the more she wanted to paint him.

They were both content to sit there, eating melon and enjoying each other’s company. The one thing Risa could remember regretting was not making love to Thane when she had the chance before the Omega-4 mission. They talked and kissed, but they’d never fully undressed. Then she had to turn herself in to Alliance Command. If Mordin hadn’t gotten bored, for lack of a better explanation, she may have always regretted it. Thane looked so beautiful, different shades of green in very definite patterns. His throat was red, like the melon and she remembered it making very interesting, low noises one time when she’d aroused him. The more time she spent around the different species, the more she found humans too plain and similar. She could just watch Thane for hours, her fascination never waning. The juice dripping out of his mouth rolled across his scales, finding different paths along the ridges. Thane had such a fluid quality to all of his movements, she swore sometimes that he teased her intentionally just by walking around her. She loved it when he would shadow box and work out in the shuttle bay, his movements so precise and graceful…

“Siha? Am I distracting you?” Risa snapped out of her reverie and realized she hadn’t taken a bite in a few minutes.

“Oh, no.” Yes. “I just, um, I’ve been thinking a lot. I’m glad you like the melon.”

Thane smiled. “I can’t remember tasting anything quite like it.” Thane watched as Risa began eating again, moaning with every bite. The sound was more delicious than the fruit. Her voice was already deep for a human woman, but her moans were almost impossibly throaty. The entire sound was intoxicating and there seemed to be something unapologetically sexy and downright erotic about the way the juice rolled out of her mouth. Thane had asked her to sing before, but she refused politely, saying she couldn’t stay in tune. He had a hard time believing it with the way her voice danced in her pleasure.

Risa stopped for a moment. Seeing Thane in front of her almost entirely naked made her think about how much he meant to her. He let his guard down around her and she knew it wasn’t something he’d do lightly. She remembered the note she found on the Broker Base. It was for her from Thane. She figured that he’d planned on having it sent once he was dead from Kepral’s. Though that wasn’t an issue anymore she still had one phrase stuck in her head. ‘I love you.’ 

“Thane?” Risa put her spoon down, Thane had this incredible way of changing her mood in a split second, of making everything significant. He didn’t even have to be speaking. Everything he did had some kind of effect on her heart, her mind.

“Yes, Siha?” Thane also put his spoon down, clasping his hands beneath his chin while his elbows rested on the table.

“I don’t think it’s right not to tell you. I uh, I found the note you’d written to send me once you passed. Somehow the Shadow Broker had it and when Liara took over the network I found it on a console.” Thane sighed, his eyes closing. She didn’t know what he was thinking and she wanted to finish before he spoke. “I love you, Thane.”

He opened his eyes, surprised. It was the first time she’d said it. He knew she felt it, but that was the first time she’d physically said so. “I love you, Siha." Risa smiled widely and picked her spoon back up, taking another bite of melon. That smile, so perfect, it gave her face a weightless sort of happiness that he was glad he’d never forget all his life. Thane watched as the juice stained her beige skin pink, making it glisten and sticky. The juice just rolled effortlessly down the swell of her breast, not being impeded by much more than the soft hairs that covered her skin. He wouldn’t lie; the breasts were unusual but somehow fascinating all the same. Everything about Risa held significance, all of who she was had been made by experience and he could swear that even the way she looked was effected directly by her emotional state. He’d not seen one woman emote so clearly with her entirety since Irikah. That was another thing he was glad for, Risa wasn’t concerned or jealous of Irikah’s memory. She seemed to be glad for the stories Thane had, like she wanted him to remember and love Irikah always. That was so unspeakably beautiful in of itself. She’d even gone so far as to talk to Kolyat about it, telling him she didn’t plan on being a replacement and that she wanted to be his friend but that she’d never try to be his parent. Kolyat was visibly relieved. How had he become so lucky? He lost everything and somehow gained it back tenfold.

It had been some time since he’d had someone to be intimate with. He’d done a bit of reading, nothing too substantial, mainly just seeing what human women looked like. There were common traits, like the breasts and hair, but every single one he saw looked different. Risa would look unique to herself and Thane felt an odd sense of pride at the fact that he was the only one who could see her. He’d have even felt selfish if he didn’t already know that Risa felt the same way. More juice spilled down between her breasts, forming a soft v down her chest. It was irresistible. He put his spoon down and gently leaned into her, kissing her lips before moving lower, licking at the juice on her skin. Her skin tasted salty by itself and the juice created a contrast that was incomparable to anything he knew.

Risa’s head fell back, his tongue was so slick that there was almost no texture to it. It would be a lie to say she wasn’t imagining it in other places. She moaned softly, biting her lower lip. Her fingers rubbed the scales on his head, feeling the way they shifted along with his skin. She’d apparently hit a sweet spot just above his neck, on the ridge of cartilage, because he moaned softly and shuttered but kept licking. His muscles moved in an almost hypnotizing way under his skin, the scales rippling and reflecting light all across his back. Even the shape and definition of the muscles was entrancing. It was like all of Thane was just made to hold her fascination and admiration. Like life was trying to tell her she wasn’t invulnerable, and then offered her the sweetest proof.

One hand held her by the small of her back while the other roamed across her stomach and chest. A scaled thumb lightly ran across her nipple through her bra, causing her to gasp. Thane lifted his head from her collar bone. “Are you alright?”

Risa looked down at him with dark eyes, popping a spoonful of melon into her mouth before giving him a kiss, biting it in half so they each had a piece. She swallowed hers and Thane watched for a moment before swallowing his. She was certainly bold. “I’m fine, do you want to?” She let her voice trail off and she looked at the bed with a devious smile.

Thane inhaled deeply. “If you want to, I will join you gladly.”

Risa slid backwards, out of Thane’s grasp, turned on one heel and walked to the bed. Her hips swayed in a way he didn’t expect. He’d seen her dance on the Citadel, he’d never insult her, but he’d seen her dance. She wasn’t built for subtle moves of seduction and dancing to hypnotize men, she was made to shoot them or negotiate her way to wherever she needed, and wanted, to be. Seeing her hips rocking with every step seemed to make the entire world around them look different. His own arousal seemed to peak with every rocking step. He couldn’t help but wonder if she’d ever found that part of herself with anyone else. But then again, he was with her, so did it matter?

Thane stood and followed her and kissed behind her ear, smelling her hair with each breath as her pulse thrummed beneath his lips. She herself even smelled sweet. He knew she used unscented soap when possible, and her own natural smell was intoxicating. Risa turned to face Thane and slipped her damp bra over her head, her breasts falling free into the cold air. They weren’t very large by human standards and she didn’t need to wear cupped bras for good support, but she still had a curve to her in the right clothing. Her panties went down next and she stood in front of Thane, nude and feeling oddly sheepish.

Thane looked down at her, running his hands along her newly exposed skin. She was pale and outside of her armor and aggression she looked uncharacteristically fragile. His finger brushed across her nipple and he watched again as she inhaled sharply. Though this time he could see her nipples harden. He smirked. They were a very light pink, similar to her lips. He bent his head down and kissed her nipple, Risa’s knees almost giving out completely. Thane picked her up, allowing her thighs to wrap around his hips. Her body was so warm and he could feel the way her heat worked into his muscles. She ground herself against him, wearing down on his patience. He went to one knee on the mattress and set her down gently, her hair fanning out around her head on the pillows. He stood back up and slid his boxers off, his erection standing against his stomach. His eyes scanned her body; her breath was becoming quicker as she looked at him and her skin was flushing. He smiled at her reaction, glad he was able to impress her. She’d certainly impressed him.

Risa didn’t know what to expect when Thane dropped his boxers, she hadn’t had the nerve to actually look up what a Drell penis would look like. It looked almost human, covered in rough green skin. She couldn’t even tell if there were scales, the skin merely looked rough. As he came back toward her she began feeling a little devious. She smiled mischievously and flipped him onto his back. His eyes widened and one brow ridge quirked in slight confusion. He hadn’t expected that. Risa slid down his body, kissing scales as they shifted over his skin and muscle. His arms just fell limply to the bed, and he let out a long breath, closing his eyes as he waited for whatever she was planning. The texture was interesting against her lips, smooth and rough at the same time. His scales locked together in a tight sheet over his skin and her fingers almost became confused at the feeling, stroking and rubbing crevices where scales overlapped. Risa massaged her way down his body, loving the way he would sigh and groan at her touch. She sat above his groin and kissed the underside of his shaft. A large smile spread across her face as she heard his soft gasping moan, he was trying to maintain composure. Her tongue lapped across him, swirling and massaging. She enjoyed the moans and writhing as she worked him over, whatever composure he had was gone and his entire mindset became primal and clouded. After a few minutes of making him speechless, she climbed back up his body. 

He was panting and smiling and pulled her up faster so he could kiss her. The way she treated his body was something new, this kind of foreplay was just… intense. She was so smooth and felt so delicate under his hands. But he’d seen her in combat; delicate was not what Risa was in the slightest. Her muscles were hard under her skin, tightening as she moved with him. She was strong and resilient and he could judge from her eagerness that sex would be playful and plentiful, exactly like her. As they kissed Thane couldn’t help his smiling, she was so vibrant and energetic, so full of life. Her uncompromising, ‘we will win this’ attitude in the face of any obstacle was incredibly beautiful. His arms wrapped around her and he flipped her over onto her back, letting go and then beginning to kiss a path down her body. The smoothness of her skin was a treat in of itself, and her warmth was something he still couldn’t get out of his mind. He chuckled when she giggled softly. Apparently she was ticklish, which he would definitely have to explore later. He kissed around her navel, the small knot of skin fascinating to him. She’d told him before it was called an outie because of the way it protruded. He thought it was cute and kissed it, getting another fit of giggling that almost seemed out of place coming from her mouth.

Risa’s skin had a smell that was unique to whom she was, it was soft but definite and it got stronger the lower he went. It was actually a pleasant smell, deep and just another thing to remember about her. It actually surprised him when he saw that she shaved her softest areas. He was aware of other hair removal, her legs were always smooth and her underarms were as well, but somehow this wasn’t something he’d thought she’d do. He kissed around the smooth mound of skin, rubbing the outsides of her thighs. One of his fingers grazed the underside of her knee and she jerked up, moaning loudly and panting heavily. It was intriguing that such a small touch to that area brought such a big reaction. She spread her legs and he took it as a cue, running his tongue up the exposed area. He almost flinched away when she almost screamed at the contact. But the moaning that followed kept him there. Her hands also went to the back of his head, keeping him in place. She tasted almost sweet and her skin was bright pink, bordering on red, and smooth. His tongue found its way anywhere it could fit and maneuver. The way she moaned was deep and loud, and her cries were sharp, nearly deafening. Thane would be lying if he said it wasn’t a nice ego boost to have her screaming from his work. He quickly caught on to what she liked and when he slid his joined finger inside her it took only a few strokes before her back arched, her entire body tensed and his finger was squeezed, something else surprising. His mind couldn’t be stopped from wondering what that squeezing would feel like around his member. Soft laughter could be heard as Thane climbed back up. Risa was laughing? 

“Oh my God, I can’t even move. That was just…” Risa panted heavily. “Euphoric.” His hands rubbed along her arms and midsection, feeling just how loose the muscles were. Yet another reminder of how soft she was, even if it was rarely revealed. Looking down into her eyes he could barely see the green iris, her pupils were dilated wider than he’d ever seen. The look in them was something that was unspoken and darkly sexy.

Thane kissed her, surprised yet again as she urged him to enter her with legs wrapping around his hips. “I don’t want to exhaust you, Siha.”

“I can handle it, Thane, don’t you worry.” Risa smiled and pressed his hips further to hers using her heels, making it abundantly clear that she was in no way finished.

Thane reached down and with help from Risa, found his way inside her. His teeth clenched and his fists balled into the sheets as his arms froze into place, the hardened muscles shaking. She clung to him in a way that made him have to keep still for fear of finishing early and the fact that her ever present warmth was searing hot inside didn’t help matters. His hips locked into hers and he stayed there, looking down into her light eyes. Her hands gripped his shoulders but then began to slide down, rubbing his ribs and coming back up to tease at his neck. He’d not thought about how much he loved that in a long time. Risa worked over every inch of him she could find, she was merciless. She was smiling to him too; her pupils still wide and her lips flushed dark.

Risa had to bite back a scream as Thane entered, he stretched her and the roughness of his skin made it so that she felt every single part of him. It was almost sensory overload, the only time she’d felt something so intense was being shot. Luckily this wasn’t painful. His muscles trembled as he looked down at her and she could clearly see his jaw grinding. She could intermittently hear the sound the membranes in his throat made as they vibrated and swelled, she took it as a high compliment. His body was hard and muscled and his gaze was soft and tender in contrast. He loved her and she could see it clearly written in everything he did. Risa squeezed Thane as he sat inside of her, urging him to thrust, chuckling huskily as his elbows nearly gave way to him falling and he gave her a look that said _do it again_.

Thane gritted his teeth and had to keep from losing control of his arms when she squeezed him. It was incredible; she was playful and almost predatory all at once. The way she teased him and overwhelmed him, he was enjoying it thoroughly. His hips began to rock and as Risa tried pulling him closer he chuckled, it was good to know he wasn’t the only one enjoying himself. He contemplated trying to tease her by not moving for a few more minutes, but he realized he wouldn’t be able to do that even if he truly wanted. She was so slick and tight as he was inside her; it was enough to make him delirious. Thane was doing his best to try and go slow, to draw it out and enjoy it as long as he could, but he didn’t know if he’d be able to be patient the way he wanted. The sensations were familiar but new all at once and patience just wasn’t possible at this point. His hips seemed to move of their own accord, nearly slamming him into her. He went down onto one elbow, lowering his head to the crook of her neck and put a hand on the back of one of her thighs, holding her steady as he lost himself in her.

Risa tried not to shout as Thane began to speed up and go harder. She felt like he was teasing her before, sitting still inside her, but now he was giving her what they both needed. Risa clutched at Thane’s sides, her hands gripping him until her knuckles turned white. Her back was arching, causing her midsection to push into his and his scales to brush her nipples with every stroke. She groaned as his hips rocked and his body slid in and out of hers, her voice was hoarse and her throat was dry. It took all of the discipline she had to keep from losing control of her own body, everything was intense, hot. She could feel him inside her and the hallucinations from kissing him made her see blue and yellow lights moving around everything, and everything was glowing. She could hear music, like the room was singing to them. His voice was so deep and as he grunted and moaned she could feel it vibrating in her own chest. His left hand went from the mattress to her breast as his right hand still held her thigh, squeezing harder and harder. The rocking became more intense, his thrusts more forceful. Shepard’s pupils dilated as she reached climax again. Her entire body pushed itself into Thane’s, her legs wrapping forcefully while she squeezed him tighter as he moved inside. When she screamed she didn’t try to muffle it or keep quiet, if anyone else heard she didn’t care. She only hoped she wasn’t hurting Thane’s ears.

Thane’s jaw seemed to lock; her body squeezed and became slicker, with another hard thrust he finished inside of her. Blue energy flicked at his skin as his orgasm washed through his body and triggered a biotic response. That was new. Risa relaxed under him, falling gently to the mattress. Thane panted above her, her skin was sweaty, glistening in the artificial light, and chilled in the air of the cabin. He grunted and rolled off to lie next to her, rolling her over to rest on his arm. He pulled the blankets over them, smiling contently as one of her hands gently stroked at his back and her body tried to press itself impossibly close. It felt good to lay with someone again and it felt even better to know that she’d always welcome him to be with her. As she lay next to him so peacefully, her breath beginning to even out, he realized just how much he loved her. She wasn’t defenseless and fragile, she could hold her own and her ability to survive impossible odds and bring others back with her enhanced her beauty. Risa was protective and strong, she was a survivor and a nurturer. He almost felt guilty for having her all to himself. Almost, but not really. She was a gift and he would treasure her for as long as he was allowed.

Risa moved as close as possible, she’d never noticed, but Thane smelled kind of musky. It was nice, rich. There was something about him that constantly held her focus, always kept her centered. He seemed immovable and this strength was comforting, something she rarely had the luxury of enjoying anymore. His presence on the Normandy made her feel like she had enough time and strength to pull this off. Thane was to Risa what everyone else seemed to feel she was, that immovable boulder that lets nothing past. That symbol that stood for every reason left to survive. He may not have known it, but Thane was keeping her together, keeping her sane and happy. She sighed in contentment as Thane kissed her head and she began drifting to sleep. She’d store the rest of the watermelon later for her and Thane to share. “I love you, Thane Krios.”

Thane smiled and hummed to himself for a moment. “I love you, Siha.”


End file.
